Ilena's Cousin The Sharpshooter
by Fanfic-Reader-88
Summary: A trio of hustlers came to Simms Funeral Home for a lost stash of drugs. But they end up suffering a fate that's far worse. And one of the people responsible for it has a somewhat familiar face. Inspired by 1993's "Menace II Society" and "Hardcore Convert" from 1995's "Tales From The Hood". Rated M for graphic violence and strong language. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Hardcore Convert

**New Line Cinema, the Hughes Brothers, Darin Scott and Tyger Williams own _Menace II Society. _Rusty Cundieff, Darin Scott, Spike Lee, 40 Acres And A Mule and Universal Pictures own _Tales From The Hood. _Spice 1 owns "Born II Die", the song from _Tales From The Hood _that is quoted in this chapter. This story is my own small take on both movies, and until the personal twist that I came up with happens, this is practically a long summary. Anybody who's seen both movies might be able to figure out the twist when it happens, and the real-life connection behind it. If any regular readers of my past work read this and find this hard to figure out, it's cool because I wasn't sure that you would be familiar with either of these movies. If you are, though, then that's good. But anyway, to start off with, this starts at "Hardcore Convert", the final story in _Tales From The Hood. _And just to be clear, the character Dr. Cushing in "Hardcore Convert" is not the same Dr. Cushing from _Doctor Who. _So now, I give you the first chapter of "Ilena's Cousin The Sharpshooter". **

**(Simms Funeral Home; South Central section of Los Angeles, California; Wednesday May 24, 1995; shortly before midnight)**

**"Hey man, fuck a Barbie! This is bullshit, Bulldog! So what's up? You gon' show us what we came here to get or what?!"** This was the question Stack had for Mr. Simms, the strange "mortician" who owned Simms Funeral Home. Along with his friends Ball and Bulldog, Stack had been lured to the place under the pretense that Mr. Simms had recovered a lost stash of drugs, which they had referred to as "The Shit". But so far, all they had to show for their time there was three stories of the deceased that had been left in his care.

The first was about a ex-police officer who ended up in a mental hospital after killing his former partners in an effort to avenge a councilman's murder that they committed. The second was about a young boy who killed his abusive stepfather by crumpling up a drawing of him and burning it, which also led the man to suffer the same fate physically. Finally, the third story was about a gubernatorial candidate/ex-White supremacist who had been murdered by small dolls inhabited by the souls of slaves for, among other things, living in the same house where the slaves had been murdered themselves. Mr. Simms had somehow managed to get a hold of the most vital doll, which is part of what led to Stack's outburst.

The trio was growing impatient, and Bulldog, who was more or less the leader of the crew, wasn't afraid to remind Mr. Simms of it. "Really though. See, I ain't got all night to be listening to no got-damn ghost stories."

"These ain't ghost stories. Everything I say is real," Mr. Simms said.

"Well, let's get this shit over with. Let's see how real this shit is that you got!" Bulldog replied angrily.

"Ahhh, 'The Shit'!" The anger and frustration that the crew felt had little, if any, effect on Mr. Simms, as his last comment was ended with a slight laugh, and the fact that he stuffed his cigar in the front left pocket of his jacket while it was still lit should have been a true sign that they would have even bigger problems later in the night.

"Yo man, you ain't fittin' to believe this, man!" Ball exclaimed while standing at the doorway of one of the reception rooms. "Man, this shit is a trip, homie!"

Mr. Simms practically barged into the room with the trio right behind him, and as he stood near the casket, it would soon become evident that the fourth story, which revolved around the man inside, would hit too close to home for them.

"You knew him?" Mr. Simms had asked. Ball replied with "sure did", while Stack chimed in with a resounding "hell no!" Bulldog made a point to add to the ruse by claiming, "no, we ain't know him. He was just some nigga we seen around."

Mr. Simms actually knew more than what the young men were letting on, but he basically ignored it and continued by saying, "yes. He got himself involved in that _crazy_ gang madness. Yeah, 'The Shit'. He got himself involved in 'The Shit'."

**(Wednesday May 17, 1995, South Central L.A.)**

_"My gat scream 'fire'!/ The bullet told me, 'shoot that motherfucker, he's a liar!'/ I talk to my .380 like a bitch on the stroll/ when niggas try to dick me, I haul off and let her ho/ Kill 'em all!/ I can't be fucked in this game, I'm a psychopath/ My AK told me to shove him up some nigga's ass!/ I'm having long conversations with Mr. Millimeter/ He's one of my best friends, bitch-ass nigga eater/ And Mrs. Mossberg loaded in the back trunk/ You know that old-school bitch, she like to get it pumping..."_

"That's that punk motherfucker Deke right there! Got you now, you little motherfucking bitch! Yeah, motherfucker, come on! Hahahaha! Smoke this nigga! Where the fuck you think you going, bitch?!"

Those were the words of Jerome John, who was more commonly known on the streets as "Crazy K". Riding down the street in a brand-new black Ford Mustang with the top down, with Spice 1's "Born II Die" blaring through the speakers, Crazy K was calm, even if the expression on his face said the complete opposite. But that changed once he spotted "Lil' Deke", another man who was presumably a gangbanger and/or drug dealer like he was. While at a red light, Lil' Deke had turned on the same street in a old red car, presumably a 1950's Chevrolet Bel-Air or Impala. Crazy K saw him, and was immediately ready to go after him, which led to him taking a U-turn to follow Deke.

Eventually, Lil' Deke pulled up in front of a house in a nearby neighborhood, but Crazy K was right behind him, and before Deke could even get out of his car, Crazy K was right in front of him, with the headlights of his Mustang beaming heavily on Deke and his old-school ride.

Both men had basically stepped out of their vehicles at the same time, with Crazy K practically leaping to his feet at the chance to confront Lil' Deke.

"Got damn, nigga! You trying to blind me or something?! Shit!" Lil' Deke had exclaimed once on the street, reacting to Crazy K's headlights zeroing in on his driver's side door.

"What's up, Lil' Deke?!" Crazy K yelled.

"What's up, nigga?"

"What up with all that shit you was talking, huh, motherfucker?! Huh, huh?!"

Before Lil' Deke could even blink, Crazy K flashed his Glock, and the look on Deke's face seemed to suggest that he knew he was doomed, and Crazy K let off about 10 shots, all of them hitting Deke in his chest and stomach before he eventually fell on his back by the front driver's side tire. Crazy K looked on for a brief moment at the murder he just committed, even going so far as to call Deke a "bitch ass nigga" before finally deciding to go back to his Mustang. But he would only get to his own front headlights before three friends of Deke's emerged from the house, and the first, a young, bald-headed man with a dark blue lumberback-style shirt had noticed what happened. Yelling out "son of a bitch", the man let off about six shots from his own gun, which hit Crazy K in his back. He hadn't killed him, yet, but the shots had done enough damage to weaken Crazy K to the point that he lost the Glock before falling on his back.

The three young men who were friends of Deke's ran from the house over to Crazy K, with the shooter on his left, a young man with a afro wearing a Philadelphia Flyers road jersey in the middle, and another man in a black hat and dark green hoodie on his right.

"Where you want me to shoot yo' ass, motherfucker?! In the head or in the chest? Blast yo' little-ass dick off first? Man, fuck this, man!" The young man in the Flyers jersey yelled.

"No, hol' up, hol' up, don't peel his cap just yet," the shooter warned. "Wonder how many homies he done killed over the years?"

"Too fuckin' many, he think he hard!"

"What's up now, Crazy K? You crazy, huh?" The shooter asked Crazy K in a taunting manner before saying, "you looking kinda fucked up!"

Just as the three young men were about to finish off Crazy K, four or five squad cars from the LAPD had suddenly showed up, causing them to flee the scene. But none of them wanted to go down without a fight, which was made clear when the man in the green hoodie shot at the cars. The officer who was driving the first car, who had ducked under the door of the car to avoid being hit by the gunfire, had re-emerged and killed the man after releasing four shots of his own. The man had been hit so powerfully by the shots that he had lost his hat and fired off a stray shot from his stainless-steel .45 before eventually falling to his death. The other two young men had shot back as well, and they were lucky to make it to the curb before the shooter of Crazy K was shot, which, oddly enough, had led to him falling on his knees with his head stuck between two slots of a white picket fence, making it appear as if he was about to be beheaded. The man in the Flyers jersey had been shot as well, and, because of his friend's positioning, had tripped over his legs before falling on his back.

Once all the shooting had ended, the cops came over to check on Crazy K, Lil' Deke and the three men from the nearby house. Crazy K had enough strength left in his body to notice this, and the sight led him to say, "saved by the motherfucking cops. Damn!" He had coughed up some blood before quietly but angrily saying, "fuck!"

**Now, it was 1999, and in the fourth year of a life-without-parole sentence for Lil' Deke's murder, Crazy K was **currently in his prison cell doing sit-ups. While this was happening, Dr. Cushing, a late middle-aged Black woman with light skin and gray dreadlocks was walking with a bald, somewhat heavyset Black man who was one of the prison's guards. The guard explained Crazy K's record, and along with the life sentence, it was revealed that he was a suspect in three other murders, along with a previous record with arrests and convictions for other crimes such as aggravated assault, first-degree battery and aggravated mayhem. In addition, he had spent the last two years in solitary confinement for fights with other prisoners.

After calling Crazy K by his real name of Jerome twice, Dr. Cushing asked how would he like to be released from prison, which led to him asking in response, "man, is you fucking with my mind or what?! How that shit supposed to happen?!"

Dr. Cushing then explained that if he consented to complete a behavior modification program, then he would "be out on the street in no time", to which Crazy K simply replied, "yo, let's do this".

Eventually, Crazy K found himself handcuffed and heavily restrained in the back of a police van that actually was more reminiscent of a mail truck. He had been transported to a different prison that, on the outside, looked like a Transylvanian castle. Once inside, it was discovered that the prison had also doubled as a laboratory, and at one point while he was restrained and escorted by two more guards that were dressed like psych ward orderlies, Crazy K had noticed a Black female nurse pulling a cart with large plastic bag-like tubes, and inside were nude White women with blonde hair who may have been dead and were definitely unconscious. Crazy K briefly looked on in shock and awe at the sight before the guards eventually took him to his new cell.

Eventually, he did make it to his new cell. But if the small, cramped, animal shelter cage-like feel of the cell didn't irritate or anger Crazy K, then what did may have have been the man that he was placed next to. A White prisoner filled with tattoos nonchalantly suggested that Crazy K was "the first soldier in my army, perhaps". He blew off the man at first, but quickly became angry when the man suggested that he must have been a "real bad-ass spade" to be there, before asking why. In response, Crazy K angrily answered, "murder, punk! And I wouldn't mind doing the shit again!"

Oddly enough, the man laughed before saying, "me either", and eventually telling Crazy K that he wanted to show him something. He then told Crazy K that "the final fight between Black and White has begun", and that he had led "his troops" on a "wave of assaults to wake up my White brother". He then stated that "all of the 'niggers' of the earth would be killed" except for those who lived as slaves and fought against their "mud-souled brethren". As he was saying all of this, he showed off his tattoos, which included a portrait of Adolf Hitler, a large cross with a swastika and a knife/dagger with blood dripping from it, and inside of the weapon were the words "Nigger Killer".

After hearing the man ask him if he wanted to be spared, Crazy K punched the man in his mouth, with the blow striking him so hard that he began to bleed. But instead of being angry, the man laughed and then asked Crazy K, as he was drawing back to throw a second punch, "hey nigger, those guys you killed? What color were they? Huh?"

The question stopped Crazy K cold, as the man laughed and tasted his own blood before saying, "they were niggers, I know it." He laughed again and spit out some of the blood before adding, "you're cool with me, nigger. I like you. I like you a lot."

Later, as he, Dr. Cushing, and the pair of orderly-like guards were on an elevator, Crazy K said that he "didn't like being put in there with that crazy Klan motherfucker, either." Dr. Cushing added that she thought that the tattooed supremacist was someone that Crazy K "ought to meet". She then explained (again) that he was being rehabilitated as a part of the behavior modification program that the U.S. Government was paying her to develop, and she reminded him that if he successfully finished it, he most likely would be released, but if not, he would "rot in solitary confinement for the rest of your wasted life".

"And it wouldn't bother me a bit," Dr. Cushing added. "Because I think you're scum, Jerome. So don't test me, you understand?"

Eventually, Dr. Cushing, Crazy K and the guards were in a large dungeon-like lab room. As they first made it inside, Dr. Cushing pointed out that, according to some of the tests, Crazy K had a high IQ, which led her to ask if he was interested in science. He joked, albeit angrily, that he had "sold a few chemicals" in his day, obviously referring to his past as a drug dealer (and gang member) before being shot, arrested and eventually imprisoned. He noticed a large black table in the center of the room, and said that he wouldn't get on it, to which Dr. Cushing said, "you have no other choice."

As time went on, Crazy K, whose prison-issued white boxers was replaced with a black man-thong, had been strapped onto the table. To further embarrass him, his trademark fade haircut, with a K in the front center of his head, and porkchop sideburns had been shaved off without the use of any water or shaving cream. Then he had been put in further, belt-like restraints around his ankles, black gloves that covered his entire arms and a electric chair-style helmet on his head. In addition, a large, I.V.-like tube went into his nose, and a knob with a large spring had been placed at his crotch.

"I'ma break you off something real proper when I get out this motherfucker!" Crazy K yelled. However, his threat was immediately put to rest when a metal (or stainless steel) gag was placed over his mouth by Dr. Cushing, and to further damage his cause, a green liquid flowed through the gag by way of another tube, and she tightened the knob on the spring one last time before saying "I don't think so!" A female nurse who was assisting Dr. Cushing lowered the table backwards, and did so with a mischievous smile.

Finally, a large black pair of goggles resembling the View-Master toy was placed over his eyes, and the table was elevated up closer to the podium where Dr. Cushing now stood. Armed with a control board, she began to slowly spin the table around, seemingly ignoring Crazy K's screams which were muffled by the gag. After instructing the nurse to start the optical sequencers on the board, Dr. Cushing said, "Jerome, I'd like you to take a little look at something."

As it turned out, Dr. Cushing had put together a video montage of several pictures and film clips, much like the doctors had done to Alex DeLarge in _A Clockwork Orange. _And just as the montage that Alex had watched was set to Beethoven compositions, Crazy K's was set "Born II Die", the very song he listened to in his Mustang before killing Lil' Deke.

Part of the montage included old photos of Black people, particularly Black men, being hung by Whites, along with videos of Ku Klux Klan marches and different cross burnings. The other part included visuals of different gang-related shootings, some of which may have included Crazy K. In fact, there were a few instances during the montage where Crazy K had seen his own flashback of the night that he had killed Lil' Deke.

At about the halfway point, Dr. Cushing asked him if he didn't like seeing other Black people being killed, before taunting him with the question, "but isn't what you've been doing all your life, Jerome?!" She then made a Biblical reference by pointing out that Cain was the world's first murderer, noting that he had killed his own brother by murdering Abel. To drive the point home, she asked him, "and how many brothers HAVE YOU SLAYED?!" The point of Dr. Cushing's own comments, along with the montage and the earlier confrontation, was to show Crazy K that by being a gang member, he was no better than the slave owners, Klan members and general White supremacists, especially the "man" he met earlier in the night, because he was contributing to the downfall of not only himself, but other young Black people by being involved in the ever-increasing gang violence that had been around for years.

The message seemed to be getting across, as Dr. Cushing eventually sent a panicked Crazy K into a sensory deprivation chamber, where, as she explained it, he wouldn't hear or see anything, and his mind would "have nothing to feed upon but itself", before stating that it was "a tiny meal, indeed", which was followed with an evil-like laugh.

As the death-row, electric chair-like seat eventually hit the floor, Crazy K faced the ghosts of his past victims, beginning with a young man named Tracy, who was killed because he owed K money. Crazy K simply brushed by stating that Tracy "was coming up short all the time", and that he couldn't just let him rip him off.

After Tracy faded into the background, two other young men with afros appeared in front of Crazy K. The larger of the duo, who was in a red T-shirt and blue jean shorts, stated that they didn't know Crazy K, but yet he still shot them in retaliation for a friend's death, despite the fact that they weren't the ones responsible. While this was happening, the other young man, who wore a white T-shirt and black Adidas sweats, repeated "that shit was wrong, man" twice, and once his friend finished, he then said, "that shit was really wrong, G." Crazy K, however, didn't buy it one bit, as he exclaimed that their set (gang) had killed his friend Little Joe, and that they would have tried killing him if they had the chance. He then finally yelled, "fuck you niggas! Fuck y'all!"

Fear and confusion had set back in, however, when a little girl no older than seven explained that she was playing in her bedroom, before a bullet came through the wall, which had hit her. Crazy K, searching for a way to explain and possibly justify what happened, stated that a bullet "don't have no name on it", and that the girl was just "in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The ghosts of countless others had appeared, and in anger, Crazy K yelled "shut the fuck up!"

"Why should they, Jerome? Are they saying something you don't want to hear?" Dr. Cushing asked tauntingly.

"So you gon' blame all this shit on me? I don't owe any responsibility for these motherfuckers!" Crazy K yelled angrily!

"But you _are _responsible, for the lives you've taken, for the dreams you've turned into nightmares."

"Nightmare?! Motherfucker, what about my nightmare?! What about the nightmare I live in? What about the nightmare I lived since I was born into this motherfucker?! Who's responsible for that?!"

"I don't know, Jerome, you tell me! Who is responsible? Your mother? Your father? Your teachers? The world? Who?"

"Yeah, that's right! All those motherfuckers 'cause they created me! So now I'm the motherfucking nightmare!"

"The nightmare ends when you say it does, Jerome. You've got to take responsibility to wake up! You've got to take responsibility to break this chain!"

Dr. Cushing tried as much as she could to convince Crazy K to turn his life around, even going so far as to call the program a shot at redemption. But he wasn't having any of it, and even when Dr. Cushing explained that there was nothing to stop him, he made it a point to stick to his old ways. Eventually, he was free of the chair's restraints, and once that happened, he immediately had the female nurse in a chokehold. Dr. Cushing still fought hard to help Crazy K redeem himself, even pointing out that it wasn't "too late to be saved", but also warning him that he wouldn't get another chance.

Unfortunately though, Crazy K was too hard-headed for his own good, and as Dr. Cushing, the ghosts of his victims, and even the nurse began to disappear, he yelled "I don't give a fuck" repeatedly.

Dr. Cushing's failed attempt to rehabilitate Crazy K was also due to the fact that everything that happened after he got shot was all in his head, and now, he was back on the streets at the mercy of Lil' Deke's homies.

"I don't give a fuck! I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck! I don't give a fuck!" Crazy K yelled painfully, the blood from his gunshot wounds pouring from his mouth as he spoke.

"We don't give a fuck either, motherfucker!" The bald-headed man yelled in response. Then he and the other two gunmen went into overkill as they fired a countless amount of shots into Crazy K, finishing him off for good. His head drifted off to his left, and as his eyes remained open, one final trail of blood dripped from his mouth.

**Back at Simms, Mr. Simms looked in Crazy K's casket one last time, **before pointing out a cold fact of life that applied not only to him, but many others like him.

"Oh, I must say. I don't think you can rehabilitate those types. Nah, you just kill 'em." Stack, Ball and especially Bulldog had lost their patience with Mr. Simms and were ready to finish him off as well. But they still had the pressing matter of "The Shit" to get to, and Bulldog understood that they couldn't do it if they took out the old man. Little did they know, however, that Mr. Simms had his own plan for the crew, and it was far worse than anything they could think of doing to him.

**And there ends the story of Crazy K. The story isn't over yet, though, and Stack, Ball and Bulldog still have to be dealt with. If you saw both movies before, you might be able to guess where this is going, and how it may tie in with the story. If not, then all I can say is to brace yourself, because it's gonna get ugly for the hustlers at Simms Funeral Home. For now, hopefully you enjoyed this first chapter. 'Til next time, peace and good night.**


	2. In The Midst Of Hell

**Alright, y'all. It took a few days, but now it's up. For the most part, this chapter, like the first, is mostly a recount of events from the actual movies that this story was inspired by. But eventually, the personal plot twist that was promised will happen. For those of you who saw both movies, or at least recognize them, you'll probably recognize the biggest link between the two films. And for those of you who haven't seen them, I'll explain it when it's over. And before I start, I wanna thank Challenge King for his review, him and Hannah1796 for "favoriting" the story, and mkpunk for his mention of the story in his own fic, "Jumping The Tuna".**

**Oh, and "WhiteNationalist", all I'm gonna say to you is that you aren't much more than a racist, trolling prick who must think that anyone who isn't White is less than human and should die. Fuck you and the weak website you wanted to promote in your bullshit review.**

**Now that I got that out of the way, I give you the second and final chapter of "Ilena's Cousin The Sharpshooter".**

**(Flashback)**

_**Back at Simms, Mr. Simms looked in Crazy K's casket one last time, **before pointing out a cold fact of life that applied not only to him, but many others like him._

_"Oh, I must say. I don't think you can rehabilitate those types. Nah, you just kill 'em." Stack, Ball and especially Bulldog had lost their patience with Mr. Simms and were ready to finish him off as well. But they still had the pressing matter of "The Shit" to get to, and Bulldog understood that they couldn't do it if they took out the old man. Little did they know, however, that Mr. Simms had his own plan for the crew, and it was far worse than anything they could think of doing to him._

**(Simms Funeral Home, South Central L.A., Wednesday May 24, 1995, just before midnight)**

**"Who you think you fuckin' with, old man?!" Bulldog angrily questioned **as he aimed his gun at Mr. Simms' head.

"What?" Simms answered nonchalantly. Stack could be heard saying, "yeah, cap this fool", before Simms yelled "what, what?" But this time, it was in a louder, seemingly more panicked manner.

"Ain't no 'what'! See, I'm sick of playing this 'Ring Around The Rosie'!" Bulldog stated. "Now that last little story, that shit wasn't funny!"

"Yeah, what you gon' do? Call the cops or some shit?!" Ball asked Simms before slapping him in the back of his head.

"Now why... would I do that?" Simms asked nonchalantly.

Bulldog walked closer to Simms and stuck the gun under his chin as he answered," because you know who it was that killed the nigga, and you ain't said shit!"

**_The bald-headed man who initially shot Crazy K _**_yelled "motherfucker", and the man in the Flyers jersey could be heard screaming "fuck him!" in the background, before they and the man in the black hat and green hoodie fired off multiple shots to finally finish off Crazy K. When the gunsmoke cleared, the faces of the killers were revealed, and as it turned out, Bulldog, Ball and Stack were the ones responsible. Bulldog was the bald man in the lumberjack shirt who initially shot Crazy K. Ball was the man with the Afro who was wearing the Flyers jersey. And Stack was the one in the green hoodie and black hat._

_All three of them looked down at the sight of a much-deceased Crazy K, and they used the moment to taunt him one last time._

_"One less nigga," Ball said._

_"Punk motherfucker," Bulldog added._

_"Fuck him," Ball finished, having waved his gun slightly as if he was dismissing Crazy K and his death._

**Back at the funeral home, Stack could be heard yelling, "let's just bust a cap in this old fool now!" But Bulldog **wasn't at that point, at least not at that moment.

"No, no, no, no, don't be stupid, motherfucker! Now, let's just get the shit first!" Bulldog began. "Now where it's at?"

After telling them "follow me," Mr. Simms led them to the basement. The clock eventually struck midnight, and once they got down the steps, another sign that the guys were in trouble was when Simms turned on the basement lights without pulling a string or flipping a switch, but instead by simply raising his finger to the lightbulbs.

After voicing his displeasure about the spiders and other insects he may have run into on the way down, Stack noticed various books, which may have included Bibles and not the drugs that the trio came for.

"The fuck is this?!" Stack yelled at the sight.

"Man, ain't this some shit?!" Ball screamed as he noticed the books as well, one of which had been opened and showed the phrase "dearly departed".

"You know what? Right about now, man... I'm losing my patience! Now where it's at?! Huh?!" With the expression of anger, Bulldog had hit Simms with the gun, and in the background, Stack was heard saying, "handle yo' business. Handle yo' business!"

Once he recovered from the strike to his head and turned on the rest of the lights, Simms told the trio, "I have it hid! It's in... the coffins! WHERE ELSE?! Would I hide it?!"

Still planning to kill him, but also happy with the fact that they were finally getting what they came for, or so they thought, the guys went to the three coffins placed in the small room in the very back of the basement, while pointing their respective guns at Simms. Bulldog was at the casket on Simms' left, Ball went to the one in the middle, and Stack found himself at the one on Simms' right.

"Got 'The Shit'! Ha!" Ball excitedly exclaimed.

"I'm sick of playing these crazy games, old man, with yo' ass! It better be in here!" Bulldog yelled in a warning tone.

"About fucking time!" Ball yelled.

"You know, I don't like looking at no dead motherfucker... Holy shit!" Stack yelled in shock and horror.

"What the... fuck is this, man?!" Ball screamed out in the same manner.

"Ahh! What's going on?!" Bulldog added.

As it turned out, instead of the stash of drugs they all came for, the caskets all contained their dead bodies inside, and all three of them were dressed in suits instead of the clothes they were in.

"What are we gon' do, Bulldog?!" Stack asked, now in fear after seeing the sight of himself in the coffin.

"Man, I don't know! Blast him!" Bulldog answered, also scared, even more so than his friend was.

They, along with Ball, had pointed their guns at Simms in an attempt to kill him, but instead, his eyes had turned red, and because of this, their guns were also red, and they became too hot to hold, and of course, they dropped them on the floor.

"After... you killed Crazy K, a few of his boys killed you!" Mr. Simms warned the trio. "I guess you didn't make it!"

**(And now, for the personal plot twist...)**

**(Watts, Los Angeles, California; sometime between 12AM and 1AM on Thursday May 18, 1995)**

**A somewhat tall, dark-skinned Black man came knocking at the door **of a tan/beige-colored house after stepping out of his fading and rusting camoflauge-green Pontiac. A young man, who was about six feet tall and bared an eerie resemblance to Bulldog, except that he had a low-fade haircut instead of being bald, came to answer, and may have been slightly annoyed by his friend's appearance, although that would soon change.

"Damn man, why you over here knocking on the door so late? You know my little cousin sleeping right now," the young man warned his friend.

"Listen, man. Crazy K got shot," the dark-skinned man replied.

"What?! He got shot?!"

"Yeah, man. His people called me and told me, said it just happened earlier tonight."

"Well, they know who did it?"

"All they told me was that they heard that these three dudes did it, and they hang out with somebody named Lil' Deke."

It dawned on him immediately who his friend was talking about, and he became angry at the thought of who was responsible for killing Crazy K.

"I know who you talking about. It was those niggas Stack, Ball and Bulldog," Ilena's Cousin spoke. "Yeah, that motherfucker Bulldog got a black Pathfinder with a big-ass speaker in the back window. We find that truck, and we gonna find them."

"Well, go and get your stuff, man, and we'll get the homies, and then we'll go find the niggas that killed him."

"Alright, bet. I'ma be out in a minute."

Ilena's Cousin went and got dressed and grabbed a handgun, but just as he was about to leave out of the house, a familiar voice rang out behind him.

"Where are you going?" The voice was coming from Ilena, who was upset not only because she knew what he was up to, but because it wasn't the first time that her cousin had went out on a ride in an effort to take out someone for the sake of revenge.

"Where you think I'm going, girl? Somebody took out one of my homies, so I'm about to go find them and take them out."

"Look, how many times do we have to go through this? You can't keep going out here on these streets and shooting people up and thinking that it won't come back on you. You might have got away with it before, but eventually, your luck will run out."

"Look, I don't have time to hear all that shit. I gotta find these motherfuckers and get rid of 'em."

"Alright, if you won't stop for yourself, can you at least stop for your little cousin in there?" Ilena asked, referring to her son, who was just over a year old.

"Why you have to bring him up? That little boy don't know what's going on. Besides, it ain't like I do anything in front of him." A brief silence filled the room before he spoke up by saying, "I'm 'bout to go handle these fools. I'll be back later, alright?"

He hugged his cousin before walking out the house and eventually riding off with his friend, but it did little to nothing to comfort Ilena, who was on the verge of the tears at the thought of what could happen to her cousin, either by him being killed, or being caught by the police. It was a thought that she had stressed over on plenty of occasions since the first time she tried to talk him out of killing someone.

**In the summer of 1993, Ilena's Cousin and his friends went after Kaydee "Caine" Lawson, a 18-year-old who recently graduated from high school, **but who also made his living as a drug dealer like his father before him. Caine's life had been filled with a great deal of drama even before that summer, which began with seeing his father kill a man at five years old, and going to live with his grandparents in the Jordan Downs projects at the age of 10 after his father was killed in a deal gone bad, and his mother died from a overdose.

His graduation was the only true bright spot in his summer, as he saw his best friend, Kevin "O-Dog" Anderson, murder the married couple who owned the convenience store they were in to buy drinks from one night. Then shortly after his graduation party, Caine and his cousin Harold were victims in a carjacking that resulted in Harold's murder and Caine being hospitalized from being shot in his shoulder. Caine was able to avenge Harold's death, however, as he, O-Dog and and their friend A-Wax killed the carjackers at a local fast-food spot just over a week later.

He and O-Dog had been caught by the police for attempting to steal a 1990 Nissan Maxima from a parking garage days later, and while Caine's charge of grand-theft auto was lowered to attempted joyriding, which led to a week-long stint in jail, he had almost been busted for the convenience store murders, but due to lack of evidence aside from the fingerprints on the beer that he dropped, he managed to escape from that.

He was able to buy an old green Mustang shortly after his release, but the plain, factory-issued tires on the car apparently weren't enough, as he himself carjacked a man in a red Mustang at another fast food restaurant, initially for his own tires, which were fitted with gold-plated Dayton rims. In the process, however, Caine also took the man's pager, gold bracelet, and money, and oddly enough, he also asked the man to order a double cheeseburger for him while they were in the drive-thru.

Later in the week, Caine met Ilena while he was getting ready to attend a friend's barbecue in a local park, and they eventually slept together. Shortly after coming home from a party one night, Caine received a call from Ilena, where she told him she was pregnant. Caine denied that he was the father, partly because he "had the jimmy hat (condom) on extra tight," but more so because Ilena had an alleged reputation for being promiscuous.

Then one day, after visiting Pernell, an old friend of his dad's, the former boyfriend of his friend (now girlfriend) Ronnie and father of her son Anthony, Caine returned to his grandparents' home, and as he was talking to and about to go inside with O-Dog, Ilena's Cousin had confronted Caine, but he wasn't having any of it, as he handed out a severe beatdown to the man, and it only stopped when his grandfather pulled him away. The fight, along with most of the incidents that occured during the summer, was enough for Caine's grandfather to decide to kick him out, which stood even after Caine explained that he was going to move to Atlanta with Ronnie and Anthony.

The day Caine was leaving, Ilena's Cousin and his friends went looking for Caine and O-Dog. Ilena tried to talk her cousin out of leaving, but it was to no avail, as he and his homies, including the one who came knocking at his door that night, rolled off in the Pontiac. Back at Ronnie's, she, Caine and Anthony were preparing to leave for Atlanta, while their friends Stacy and Sharif were set to head to Kansas, possibly to look for work, but also because Stacy had earned a football scholarship to one of the local colleges.

With the van they were going to leave in mostly packed, Caine, Sharif and O-Dog were outside talking and joking around, Anthony was riding his Big Wheel bike in the front yard, and his mother Ronnie and Stacy were still inside. Unknown to them, though, the Pontiac had turned onto the block and was getting closer to the house. A man in a white T-shirt was sitting out of the back seat window on the driver's side armed with two Micro Uzis, and everyone was wearing ski masks except for Ilena's Cousin, who only covered his head with the hood of the sweatshirt he had on. But this may have been because he wanted Caine and O-Dog to recognize him and know that he had came back for revenge because of the beatdown he had suffered.

Anthony noticed the car pulling up as he turned around, with Ilena's Cousin seemingly blowing him a kiss, although it may have been in a taunting manner. As the Pontiac was about to pull in front of the house, he and his two friends who were in the back seat stuck their guns out the window and above the roof of the car, and before they began to shoot, Ilena's Cousin made it a point to yell out an infamous warning.

_"Yo, what's up now, 'potna' (partner)?"_

Once he said that, gunfire erupted from the car immediately, as he shot from a Tec-9, the friend hanging out of the car shot from the two Micro Uzis, and the friend in the backseat behind Ilena's Cousin shot from a 9-Millimeter Beretta and P226. Sharif was killed immediately, and Caine was hit at least four times as he ran over to protect Anthony.

Meanwhile, O-Dog had not only avoided being hit by any of the shots from the Pontiac, but he had been able to shoot back at the car since he had his own gun. But he was not able to hit anyone in the car, and this was most likely because he held the gun sideways as he aimed it. Most of the intended damage had been done, and eventually, the Pontiac sped away.

Caine managed to hold on for some time as Stacy held him after he came back outside after the shooting, but he eventually died from the damage that the shots caused to his body. And later that night, as the police came to question Stacy and Ronnie about what they knew about the shooting, O-Dog was arrested for the convenience store murders, as they had finally saw the surveillance tape that he had took once the shootings at the store ended.

**(Thursday May 18, 1995)**

**Now after the death of Crazy K, Ilena's Cousin and his friends were **taking an all-too familiar ride in search of revenge. It was a dangerous risk that had the eventual consequence of either prison or death as Crazy K had suffered just hours earlier. But it didn't matter to them, as they, like many others who lived by the code of the streets, believed in the idea of "an eye for an eye", no matter if it meant that they would eventually be on the wrong end of that mantra. It was the code that Caine adopted once he decided to kill the carjackers who shot him and killed his cousin Harold; Ilena's Cousin acquired it when Caine ruthlessly beat him for confronting him over Ilena's then newly confirmed pregnancy; Stack, Ball and Bulldog had it, especially when they killed Crazy K for killing Lil' Deke, and now, Ilena's Cousin and his friends were seeking to kill them for their killing of Crazy K.

Eventually, the Pontiac was on the block of the house where the night's earlier events had taken place. Oddly enough, the black Nissan Pathfinder that Bulldog drove was parked on the street just moments earlier, as he, Stack and Ball had just returned from a nearby store. They had barely made it on the path to the front porch when the Pontiac pulled up to the house.

Ilena's Cousin knew that it was them, and he and his friends immediately grabbed their weapons and prepared to shoot just as they had nearly two years ago.

After yelling, "hey motherfuckers!", Ilena's Cousin and his friends mercilessly shot at the trio, and unlike O-Dog, neither Stack, Ball or Bulldog were able to shoot back to defend themselves, and they all died within seconds of being shot.

**(Simms Funeral Home, just after midnight on Thursday May 25, 1995)**

**"No! No! I ain't hearing this!" Stack yelled in panic, **refusing to believe that he and his friends were dead.

"No! What the fuck you trying to say?! We dead, motherfucker?!" Ball screamed in the same manner.

"VERY!" Mr. Simms yelled back, seemingly more than thrilled with the trio's predicament.

"Motherfucker, bullshit! If we dead, then what the fuck we doing in a funeral home with your crazy ass, huh?!" Bulldog yelled back at Simms.

"THIS... AIN'T NO FUNERAL HOME! IT AIN'T THE TERRORDOME NEITHER! WELCOME... TO HELL! MOTHERFUCKERS!"

As Mr. Simms finished his statement, his tongue emerged from his mouth just as a snake's would when it hissed before attacking its prey. If the trio wasn't panicked before, then they definitely were now as they looked at Simms in horror. After letting out one last yell, Simms' suit disappeared from his body, and in an instant, he was no longer "Mr. Simms", but he was now the worst possible figure known to man. He was now The Devil.

Instead of fitting the stereotypical depiction of having two small horns on his head, red skin and a tail, he had burnt-looking flesh, a large pair of bat-like wings on his back and two large sets of horns on his head, with the pair in the front closely resembling the horns of either a bull or a ram. At the sight of the transformation, the trio had collectively screamed, and Bulldog, the one who appeared to be the toughest of the three before the revelation of their deaths, was now crouched under his casket and screaming "like a girl", although with the situation at hand, he couldn't be faulted for it.

Eventually, the walls of the "funeral home" had crumbled, and now the four were rooted in the pits of Hell. The Devil happily laughed at the current predicament, while Stack, Ball and Bulldog were shaking violently, and the spirits/ghosts of others around them were swaying back and forth. And with that, the trio was left to suffer the highest consequence of their actions on Earth by burning in the fires of Hell.

**And there it goes. Stack, Ball and Bulldog found out the hardest way possible what a life of killing without any redemption or repentance can get you. If you don't know the link between either movie, and what they both have to do with this story, then it's that the roles of Ilena's Cousin (from _Menace II Society)_ and Bulldog (from _Tales From The Hood_) are played by the same actor, Samuel Monroe Jr. And there are quite a few other ties between both movies, both on and off-screen, that are visible if you spot them, or if nothing else, you go on both films' pages on Wikipedia and IMDB. But anyway, that's a wrap on this fic. I'm gone. Hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully you don't get nightmares from the ending, or worse, suffer the same fate yourself. Peace out!**


End file.
